


Starfall

by thebraveandthebroiled



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebraveandthebroiled/pseuds/thebraveandthebroiled
Summary: Sometimes poetry is the only thing that keeps her from tearing apart.A series written by Alex from her first meeting with Astra to shortly after her departure from DEO.





	Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [And They Will Write Our Myths in Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113200/chapters/24802119) universe.

_falling_  
the enemy smiles  
my heart dances off beat  
as war becomes ballad

 _centripetal_  
battle cleaves us together  
to taunt and torment to test and tease  
twist until we twine 

_kyrpton_  
she bears her world high  
because lost does not mean forgotten,  
dead stars still shine

 _pivot_  
one finger one trigger one verdant bullet  
but petty victories hold no honor  
respect returns respect and i breathe

 _capture_  
sheer dumb fucking luck  
not battle, nor guile, nor mediation  
just...a fucking tragedy

 _shard_  
water drips incessantly  
her eyes open to hold mine  
souls shatter as well as bodies

 _resolve_  
‘step aside danvers’  
and I become the heart and eye  
of wind and waves, fury and destruction

 _midnight hour_  
darkness ushers the dreaming  
past becomes pain becomes  
reality shatters 

_storm_  
wind howls chorus  
the driving rain a beat  
as we cry melody into the tide

 _return_  
leaves rustle and grass bends  
sun soaks into long languid limbs  
her mouth twitched upward

 _opus_  
jett and revolution  
lead to shoop and hallelujah  
old hearts learning new rhythms

 _astra_  
the flower without purpose  
is glorious in its own right  
reaching for the sun

 _healing_  
i reach my hand  
and fingers entwine  
dawn breaks and we breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Aten's Blessings Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/atenist_superfic)


End file.
